High School Life: BEGINNER
by Radar Countdown
Summary: Chap 3: Bermain-main/ Kau lihat mereka? Mereka masih bermain-main. Mereka belum melihat pecut yang siap mencambuk mereka. Mereka menunggu sesuatu untuk menampar mereka, sesuatu yang dapat membuka mata mereka. Dan akhirnya, setelah kesepuluh murid abnormal itu menunggu di tengah rasa bosan. Agenda hari ini: Kami mendapat tugas penting! Apakah itu?/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School Life: BEGINNER**** © Radar Countdown**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BEGINNER'**

**Prolog****ue**

**.**

**R-Countdown 2014**

* * *

Seorang remaja laki-laki sedang memetik gitar. Kuku-kuku jemarinya tak lagi mampu menyentuh sesuatu dengan lembut. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya, siapa yang akan mendengar mendengar karyanya nanti.

* * *

Saat ini, apa yang membuatmu ragu?

Cerita traumatismu?

* * *

Laki-laki itu berdiri tegap menghadap rak buku di perpustakaan pribadinya. Namun, dengan wajah datar, ia berpaling. Bisnis? Ekonomi? Teknik? Tak pernah terpikir olehnya, apa yang akan ia pilih nanti.

* * *

Waktu akan terbuang sia-sia,

bila kau terus menunggu dan berpaling.

* * *

Kejahatan, kejahatan dan lagi-lagi kejahatan diberitakan di televisi. Dan lagi-lagi pula, lelaki ini berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya, apa yang akan menjadi pusat perhatian pikirannya nanti.

* * *

Jangan katakan bahwa kau tak peduli,

jika ingin ada orang yang memedulikanmu.

* * *

Komik yang tengah dibacanya, membuat ia tertawa keras. Tak terlihat setitik beban pun di wajahnya. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya, apa yang akan membuatnya berhenti tertawa nanti.

* * *

Seperti mencari bunglon yang ada di atas kepalamu,

sampai sekarang pun kau belum menyadarinya.

* * *

Hati lelaki itu berlari, walaupun kakinya tak bergerak. Satu objek yang menjadi tujuannya, bahkan kacamata kuda akan ia pakai bila itu bisa memfokuskan dirinya. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya, kesempatan emas apa yang akan ia lewatkan demi mimpinya nanti.

* * *

Semakin kau berusaha berjuang di jalanmu,

semakin cepat garis finis kau lewati.

* * *

Malam sudah mulai menjelang pagi, namun gadis itu masih enggan meninggalkan hal yang tengah ia kerjakan. Pekerjaan sulit, namun ia bersikeras tak ingin membebani siapapun. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya, siapa yang akan mengangkat beban beratnya dengan sepenuh hati nanti.

* * *

Perjuangan adalah prestasi tertinggi dalam sebuah proses.

Dan berpangku tangan adalah pekerjaan yang orang bodoh lakukan.

* * *

Seorang gadis mematung di depan meja administrasi sebuah lembaga musik. Rentetan angka yang tertera di selembar kertas mencekiknya. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya, berapa penghasilan yang akan ia dapatkan dari hasil jerih payahnya nanti.

* * *

Pengorbanan bukanlah sebuah risiko, tapi seni yang dihasilkan cita-cita.

Seni itu indah, bukan?

* * *

Gadis itu terlihat ragu, melihat rentetan kata-kata hasil imajinasi otaknya. Namun, ia membulatkan tekadnya, dengan memasukkan lembaran-lembaran itu ke dalam amplop cokelat. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya, siapa yang akan membaca hasil karyanya nanti.

* * *

Kau masih ragu sampai saat ini?

Tapi, kau percaya, 'kan?

* * *

Ia yakin, ia tidak mau, ia tidak butuh, ia tidak bisa. Gadis itu mengeraskan hatinya, membutakan hatinya dan menulikan telinganya. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya, ke arah mana ia akan berpaling nanti.

* * *

Kau egois.

Tapi, apa kau tahu apa yang menjadi egomu sebenarnya?

* * *

Mata gadis itu menatap lurus dan tajam pelatihnya. Ia melakukan gerakan bela diri yang begitu indah. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya, sekuat apa lawan yang akan ia hadapi nanti.

* * *

Maju. Lawan.

Jadilah pemenang.

* * *

Kau gagal?

-coba lagi.

Kau jatuh?

-bangkit lagi.

Kau mati?

-jadikan dirimu pribadi yang baru.

Sulit? Ya.

Tapi kau tak akan tahu apa yang akan kau hadapi nanti.

Ada kalah? Pasti.

Ada menang? Pasti.

Tapi jangan pernah menyerah dan berhenti berlari.

Gapai apa yang kau mau.

Tak ada yang bisa melakukannya selain dirimu.

Karena kau dilahirkan untuk itu.

.

.

.

Dan ingat,

semua hal berawal dari seorang 'pemula'.

.

.

.

HIGH SCHOOL LIFE

Beginner.

* * *

**A/N **

**High School Life adalah sebuah cerita seri, yang menceritakan perjuangan sepuluh siswa di masa SMA-nya. Di seri 'Beginner' ini, alur lebih difokuskan pada kisah perjuangan menentukan apa yang mereka mau. Singkatnya, cerita di mana mereka mencari jati diri. Chapter dan series ini terinspirasi dari lagu AKB48 – Beginner. Fict ini punya alur yang cederung lambat, mohon pengertiannya, ya...**

**Tolong kasih review, ya... Lanjut?**

**Radar Countdown (Yui)**


	2. Chapter 2: Introduce

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School Life: BEGINNER © Radar Countdown**

**Gee © Girls' Generation**

**(Tidak ada lirik lagu di chapter ini)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BEGINNER'**

**Chapter 1: Introduce**

**.**

**R-Countdown 2014**

* * *

Di akhir musim semi ini, pendaftaran sekolah untuk tahun ajaran baru akan segera dibuka. SMA Senju, salah satu SMA favorit di Konoha, telah membuka pendaftarannya lebih awal. Sekolah ini telah dikenal khalayak umum sebagai sekolah pencetak generasi unggul, serta mampu mengembangkan bakat yang dimiliki muridnya dengan sangat baik. Tentu saja, para orang tua murid serta para guru sudah mengantri, untuk mendaftarkan penampilan anak ataupun anak didik mereka yang memiliki bakat di bidang non akademik.

Di tengah hiruk pikuk para generasi muda yang tengah memperjuangkan masa depannya, ke-sepuluh murid baru ini telah resmi menjadi murid SMA Senju, lewat jalur undangan. Tentunya, mereka akan ditempatkan di kelas unggulan sekolah ini. Lima orang siswa, serta lima orang siswi ini, nantinya akan meramaikan salah satu ruang kelas SMA Senju.

"Aku tidak percaya kita satu sekolah lagi. Bahkan, satu kelas. Kenapa dunia begitu sempit?" keluh Tenten, salah satu murid undangan tadi, yang kini memakai celana _training_ _Adidas_ hitam, serta kaus longgar lengan pendek berwarna putih, bertuliskan _'SCREAM'_ bergaya layaknya bercak darah. Rambut cokelatnya dicepol dua, memperlihatkan penampilan standarnya. Mata hazelnya terpaku lurus dengan tatapan malas pada Neji, salah satu murid undangan berambut cokelat panjang yang diikat di ujungnya.

Laki-laki itu sedikit berkeringat, setelah memperlihatkan kemampuan bela dirinya pada Maito Guy, salah satu guru olahraga di sekolah ini. Lengan yang mulai menampakkan ototnya itu menggapai botol minum berwarna merah, dari tas yang ada di bawah meja, sementara ia duduk dengan ekspresi malas, menghadap Tenten. Setelah meneguk sepertiga air dari botol itu ia berkata, "Mungkin agar kau lebih mudah mengembalikan jaket dan tiga kausku, yang sudah setengah tahun ada di tanganmu."

Setelah mendengar jawaban kawan se-SMP-nya itu, Tenten mendengus kesal. "Pakaianmu ada di lemariku. Jaketmu ada di pojok lemari, jadi aku malas mengambilnya," lapor Tenten, mencoba memberikan alasan.

Kening Neji mengernyit kecil, membayangkan nasib jaket serta tiga kausnya yang lumayan mahal, tertindas di tengah kacaunya lemari pakaian Tenten yang sudah sangat ia pahami keadaannya. "Lupakan saja soal pakaianku."

"NEEEEJIIIII!" sebuah seruan remaja lelaki menginterupsi percakapan kecil mereka. Tanpa merasa terpanggil, Neji masih bergeming dengan tangan yang tertumpu pada tutup botol minumnya.

Lain halnya dengan Tenten, gadis itu menengokkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke arah asal suara tersebut. Mata hazelnya mendapati Naruto, seorang murid undangan juga yang kini mengenakan jaket _baseball_ merah serta rambut yang belum rapi, tengah melambai ke arah mejanya.

Spontan, seukir senyum ia tujukan pada lelaki itu, walau belum mengenalnya. Ia merasa sedikit terkejut, saat melihat Neji yang notebenenya orang yang lelaki tadi panggil, sama sekali tidak merespon seruan yang sangat kencang itu.

"Oi!" tegur Tenten pelan. "Orang itu memanggilmu," ucapnya memberi tahu, barang kali telinga Neji sedang mengalami disfungsi.

"Biar," gumam Neji pelan.

Saat Tenten hendak kembali mengeluarkan argumennya, Naruto sudah berdiri tepat di samping meja yang menjadi tempat mereka berdiam diri sejak tadi. "Yo, aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu kau lagi sesudah festival olahraga kemarin," sapaan dengan nada akrab keluar dari lisan Naruto.

Lengan berkulit _tan_-nya menepuk bahu kanan Neji lumayan keras, khas sapaan para kaum lelaki. "Oh! KAU SUDAH PUNYA PACAR!" teriak Naruto pernuh rasa antusias seraya menatap Tenten dengan mata terbelalak. Kaget, Tenten pun tanpa sadar ikut membelalakkan matanya.

"Dia bukan kekasihku," sela Neji datar. Sementara itu, Tenten hanya tersenyum kaku.

Spontan, Naruto menjulurkan telapak tangan kanannya, bermaksud berkenalan. "Hohoho… Salam kenal! Aku Naruto Uzumaki!" ucap Naruto penuh semangat. Segera saja, Tenten membalas uluran tangan Naruto.

"Hehe, aku Mitarashi Tenten. Aku sebenarnya ada di festival olahraga kemarin, tapi sepertinya kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku," terang Tenten seraya terkekeh pelan. Setelah mengatakan itu, jabatan mereka terlepas secara otomatis.

"Hei, lihat ini!" seruan Naruto yang kini sedang meletakkan selembar kertas di atas meja. Sontak, perhatian kedua manusia berambut cokelat itu teralihkan. "Ini daftar murid kelas khusus tahun ini. Dan sepertinya, aku hampir mengenal semua orang yang ada di sini," ujar Naruto dengan kekehan yang lumayan keras.

* * *

Haruno Sakura - SMP Konoha

Hyuuga Hinata - SMP Suna

Hyuuga Neji - SMP Suna

Inuzuka Kiba - SMP Konoha

Mitarashi Tenten - SMP Suna

Namikaze Naruto - SMP Sannin

Nara Shikamaru - SMP Konoha

Uchiha Sasuke - SMP Konoha

Uzumaki Karin - SMP Sannin

Yamanaka Ino - SMP Konoha

* * *

"Haruskah kita ucapkan salam kenal pada mereka nanti?" canda Neji seraya terkekeh pelan. Tangannya meraih daftar nama itu, lalu memandangnya jenaka.

"Tunggu, Uzumaki Karin itu siapa? Aku tidak terlalu kenal murid-murid dari Sannin," tanya Tenten kepada Naruto dengan sedikit penasaran.

"Mmm… Dia tanteku. Pfftt," ucapnya seraya menahan tawa dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ah, bercanda. Dia sepupuku. Tapi, wajahnya tampak lebih tua daripada—"

—PLAK!

Tiba-tiba, sesosok gadis berambut merah berkacamata muncul di samping Naruto, setelah memukul belakang kepala lelaki itu dengan berkas-berkas yang dibawanya. Segera, mimik wajahnya yang semula suram setelah dihina Naruto, kini kembali berseri seraya membungkuk kecil untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Uzumaki Karin, aku sepupu laki-laki kurang ajar ini. Salam kenal," ucapnya dengan riang.

Sementara itu, Tenten berdiri lalu balas membungkuk. "Aku Mitarashi Tenten, aku dari Suna. Salam kenal, Karin-san," ucap Tenten tak kalah riang.

Karin dengan cepat mengibaskan tangannya kaku. "A-ah… Jangan formal begitu. Kita teman sekelas, 'kan?"

Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto naik menggapai bahu Karin, lalu merangkulnya. "Panggil dia 'Baa-chan'. Kurasa dia tak akan keberatan," kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sontak, Karin melemparkan tatapan tajam untuk Naruto lewat sudut matanya, tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Dengan percaya dirinya, Naruto masih tetap bertahan dengan cengiran dan rangkulannya pada Karin. Aneh, Naruto mulai menyadari bahwa Karin tak merespon dengan apapun. Padahal, Naruto sudah bersiap jika Karin bereaksi. Dengan ragu, Naruto melempar pandangan pada Karin. Seketika itu juga—

"Neji, dia menyukai adikmu."

Seketika itu pula, Naruto membeku di tempat. Gerak rangsang bunyi yang diterima telinganya, seakan melambat untuk dapat dicerna otaknya. Semua orang yang tengah berkumpul di meja itu pun ikut terdiam. Akhirnya, otak Naruto memutuskan untuk membuka mulut Naruto sehingga pita suaranya dapat bergetar dan memberikan reaksi.

"BOHONG!" teriak Naruto seraya menghadap Neji cepat. Ia kembali terdiam.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu, hah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tinggi pada Karin, yang kini tengah memasang wajah datar dengan tatapan menerawang jauh ke depan.

Ditanya seperti itu, Karin kembali menatap tajam Naruto, lalu mendengus keras. "Bukan _gentleman_…" gumamnya seraya berlalu pergi.

Ketiga manusia yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh si manusia keempat pun kembali terdiam heran. "Apa maksudnya?" geram Naruto dengan suara tertahan.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Neji datar, dengan lengan tersilang di dada.

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Neji, Naruto kembali memfokuskan pikirannya. "Ya, tapi kalian jangan bilang siapapun. Aku sendiri yang akan menyatakannya," ucap Naruto disertai cengiran dan kekehan pelan.

"Ya, terserah."

Keadaan pun mendingin. Naruto yang tak tahan suasana dengan suasana semacam ini, akhirnya menyerah. Ia berpamitan untuk menemui neneknya, kepala sekolah ini.

* * *

Seorang gadis indigo tampak terengah di depan pintu masuk lobby gedung utama sekolah ini. Rambut lurus sebahu dengan poni rata itu melepek terkena keringat. Setetes keringat meluncur melewati pelipisnya. Tubuhnya yang mudah lelah tak lagi sanggup melangkah. Tak ada yang tahu mengapa ia begitu tergesa-gesa. Padahal, sekolah baru saja dibuka sekitar satu jam lalu, dan ditutup tepat pukul empat sore. Sedangkan kini, masih pukul sepuluh pagi.

Setelah beristirahat sejenak dengan bertumpu pada lutut, akhirnya gadis itu bangkit seraya merapikan dress berwarna _baby-pink_ selutut yang ia kenakan, serta membenarkan topi bundar—bukan topi pantai—merahnya yang sedikit miring. Ia berdiri tegap, lalu mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Tangannya memegang amplop cokelat besar dengan mantap.

Lobby yang tidak terlalu mewah namun nyaman bagi para murid dan tamu itu, menyambut mata lavender yang kini memantulkan warna-warna maroon dan cokelat—warna yang mendominasi penampilan lobby ini. Ia segera melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya ke arah _receptionist_. Ia tiba di meja _receptionist_ tepat bersamaan dengan lelaki dengan tato taring merah di masing-masing pipinya, ciri keluarga Inuzuka. Namun, sepertinya gadis ini belum mengenal lelaki itu.

Sebagai seorang _gentleman_, lelaki tadi mempersilakan gadis itu menemui _receptionist _terlebih dahulu. Lalu, si lelaki yang tengah menggendong gitar itu menemui _receptionist _lain, yang kebetulan berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya semula.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya_ receptionist_ yang tengah melayani gadis tadi, untuk memastikan namanya. Hinata mengangguk kaku, meng-iya-kan pertanyaan si _receptionist_.

"Inuzuka Kiba?" tanya _receptionist_ yang satunya. Kiba pun mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih telah menyerahkan dokumen yang kami butuhkan," ucapan formal dari kedua _receptionist_ yang melayani orang berbeda itu hampir bersamaan. Hinata dan Kiba pun kembali diberi amplop cokelat yang hampir sama seperti apa yang tadi mereka bawa, namun berbeda isinya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata pelan, seraya menundukkan kepala. Ia segera melangkah ke pintu lobby. Namun, suara seseorang mencegatnya.

"Hei, tak mau berkeliling?" tawar Kiba pada gadis yang baru saja ia ketahui bernama Hinata itu.

Setelah langkahnya terhenti sesaat, Hinata membalikkan badan menghadap lelaki yang juga baru ia kenal bernama Kiba. Hinata masih menyembunyikan pandangannya, hingga keraguan tersirat jelas pada gerak-geriknya.

"Aku tak keberatan menemanimu," Kiba menawarkan diri pada gadis mungil nan pemalu itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Perasaan puas pun menjalar di hatinya, saat Hinata mengangguk kecil.

Ia pun mengambil langkah, untuk memimpin perjalanan. Tak ada kata-kata yang mengiringi langkah mereka berdua, hingga sebuah taman menyapa pandangan mereka. "Istirahat di sana?" tanya Kiba, meminta persetujuan. Kini, Hinata yang sudah mulai terlihat terbiasa itu mengangguk tanpa ragu.

Taman ini tak begitu luas. Beberapa pohon sakura berukuran sedang, berada di taman kecil itu. Beberapa kursi taman tertancap di tanah secara acak. Satu di antaranya tepat membelakangi pohon sakura. Tempat itulah yang menjadi target kedua remaja tadi.

Kiba segera menghempaskan diri pada kursi kayu tersebut, membuat posisinya senyaman mungkin. Kemudian, pergerakan Hinata yang mulai mengambil tempat di sampingnya terlihat dari sudut matanya.

Setelah menikmati hembusan angin sejenak, Kiba terlihat meraih gitar di gendongannya. Ia mencoba beberapa kunci, mencari nada yang tepat dengan suasana.

"Bernyanyilah," gumam Kiba dengan kalimat memerintah.

Wajah Hinata memerah dengan cepat. Ia sadar, sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir ia bernyanyi. Itupun lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk temannya di SMP. "A-aku… tidak bisa ber-bernyanyi," ucap Hinata terbata-bata saking gugupnya.

"Tak usah merdu. Nyanyikan lagu yang kau suka," ucap Kiba. Lalu, Hinata menggeleng sendu. Penasaran dengan apa yang akan Hinata katakan, Kiba sedikit melirik Hinata.

"Aku jarang mendengarkan musik," ucapnya pelan. Dalam hati, Hinata merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Terang saja, lelaki di sampingnya sepertinya sudah menyelami dunia musik dengan baik. Sedangkan dirinya, mendengarkan musik di televisi saja jarang.

Tak Hinata sangka, Kiba malah terkekeh pelan. "Setahuku, remaja perempuan banyak yang menyukai musik dari Korea. Apa kau termasuk?"

"Aku… sering mendengarnya di _mall_," gumam Hinata.

"Baiklah. Lagu apa yang kau mau? Aku bisa menyanyikan versi akustiknya," tawar Kiba.

Hinata tertawa pelan mendengar tawaran Kiba. Ia pun memilah lagu yang pernah ia dengar. "Mmm… Gee*," jawab Hinata.

Segera, Kiba mencari kunci nada yang tepat. Saat Kiba berdeham dengan sombong, Hinata tertawa pelan. Setelah menyiapkan suaranya, Kiba akhirnya mulai memainkan nada dan bernyanyi. Hinata sedikit heran pada laki-laki semacam Kiba yang hafal lagu perempuan seperti itu.

"Bagus?" tanya Kiba sedikit sombong setelah nyanyiannya selesai.

"Sangat," gumam Hinata seraya tersenyum lebar. Dengan melihat senyum manis itu, sudah cukup membuat suara Kiba terbayar setimpal.

"Kau murid undangan juga?" ucap Kiba memastikan. Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu, tapi ia ingin Hinata yang menjawabnya.

Hinata mengangguk gugup. "Ki-kita jadi teman sekelas nanti."

* * *

"Sial. Kita sekelas dengan si pemalas itu," gerutu Ino kesal. Dress selutut berwarna lavender membalut tubuhnya dengan sangat cantik. Pita berwarna senada pun mengikat tinggi rambut pirang panjangnya. Ia terduduk di salah satu kursi di lobby gedung utama sekolah.

"Ada masalah apa dengannya?" ujar Sakura datar. Ia terlihat begitu casual pagi ini. Celana jeans panjang pas badan, serta kaus tanpa lengan yang panjangnya hingga paha, melekat pada tubuh gadis dengan perawakan bak model itu. Rambut merah muda lurus sepunggungnya tergerai bebas, dengan **poni depan** yang sudah tertata rapi.

"Tidak ada. Tapi aku benci padanya sejak SMP. Untunglah di SMP aku tak sekelas dengannya," ucap Ino dengan ekspresi yang sedikit terlihat lega.

"Lucu. Aku sudah mengenal semua orang yang ada di daftar ini," ujar Sakura seraya terkekeh pelan. Matanya menatap daftar murid undangan yang kelak akan sekelas dengannya ini.

"Ya, tentu. Terlebih Sasuke," ucap Ino lalu tertawa keras. "Ah, juga si Naruto_-baka_ itu!" ucapnya lagi, seraya kembali tertawa.

"Walaupun begitu, mereka tetap sahabat laki-laki terbaikku," sanggah Sakura sambil mendengus geli.

Tiba-tiba, seorang lelaki duduk di salah satu kursi yang tidak diduduki Ino ataupun Sakura. Rambut hitam tajamnya diikat tinggi. Ia hanya mengenakan celana jeans dan kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam polos.

"Kalian murid yang ada di daftar ini?" tanyanya dengan nada malas, seraya memperlihatkan daftar yang ia bawa di udara.

"Ya," ucap Ino mengiyakan, walaupun tak berminat menjawab. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat, tanpa melihat orang yang bertanya tadi. Tentu saja, karena ia sudah sangat hafal suara ini.

"Hah. Merepotkan," gumam lelaki itu mengeluh. Saat mendengar keluhan Shikamaru, Ino langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Hei, Shikamaru. Di mana laki-laki lain?" tanya Sakura yang sekarang sudah melempar tatapan tak kalah malas pada Shikamaru.

"Entah. Aku baru menemui kalian di sini," jawab Shika.

"Oh, baiklah. Sampai jumpa hari Senin," pamit Sakura, seraya melangkah untuk pergi dari ruangan.

"Sial. Tiga hari lagi aku akan sekelas denganmu. Jaa nee…" ucap Ino lalu bergegas menyusul Sakura.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru yang tak lagi punya teman bicara, memutuskan untuk berkeliling di sekolah barunya.

* * *

"_Tadaima_."

'PRANG!'

"Kau tahu apa istri sialan?! Jangan coba menggurui suamimu! Kau lupa aku ini siapa?!"

"Kau iblis terkejam di muka bumi ini! Tak sudi aku mengaku sebagai istrimu. Kau hanya pecundang yang membuat semua orang di dekatmu merasa mual dan muak! Sudah cukup membuat Itachi pergi! Jangan kau lakukan hal yang sama pada Sasuke."

"_Tadaima._"

"MAKSUDMU APA, HAH? KAU MENYALAHKAN AKU? DASAR KAU-"

"_TADAIMA!_"

Suara tinggi namun penuh penekanan itu membuat sahutan-sahutan liar itu terhenti. Air muka mereka terlihat terkejut atas kedatangan remaja dengan tubuh tinggi nan tegap, yang mereka akui sebagai anak bungsu mereka. Namun, lelaki tertua di antara mereka—Fugaku—dengan cepat mengubah wajahnya menjadi tanpa ekspresi. Tak ada terkejut, marah, sedih, atau lainnya.

"_O-okaeri_, Sasuke," ucap Mikoto terbata-bata, saat melihat Sasuke menangkap basah adegan adu mulutnya dengan sang suami yang entah keberapa kalinya.

Di detik itu, sang ibu menyadari, bahwa cahaya di mata anaknya semakin lama semakin meredup.

Suara pintu tertutup akhirnya mengisi kamar gelap yang sangat hening ini. Seorang lelaki yang baru saja memasuki kamar tersebut, tanpa basa-basi menjatuhkan dirinya di atas permukaan ranjang. Rambut hitam ke-biru-tua-an itu menyebar di atas bantal putih secara acak.

Kedua pelupuk mata itu tertutup, menyembunyikan manik oniks hitam di dalamnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat lelah. Tapi, bukan hanya fisiknya yang lelah. Hatinya, otaknya dan tubuhnya pun terasa begitu lunglai.

Tak lama setelah keheningan kembali mengisi rumah itu, suara bentakan yang silih bersahut kembali terdengar. Sebelah alis lelaki itu bergerak, merasa terusik atas ketenangannya yang diganggu secara brutal. Tubuhnya naik, hingga punggungnya bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, menyembunyikan keterpurukannya.

Semua inilah yang membuatnya lelah. Omong kosong yang terlontar dengan volume nyaring, membuat kebodohan kedua-orang-tuanya semakin terasa lengkap. Ia membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding dengan cukup keras, berusaha menghilangkan pening di kepalanya, walaupun ia tahu cara itu tak akan membantu.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N**

**Chap ini adalah perkenalan para tokoh, plus menggambarkan sedikit karakternya. Di sini Sakura rambutnya panjang berponi depan. Sasuke mungkin bakal sedikit OOC, dia jadi lebih hangat, walaupun anak broken home… Alur chap ini terlalu lambat atau malah kecepetan?  
**

**Makasih untuk semua yang mereview prolog kemarin… Semoga chap ini memuaskan… Kalaupun nggak memuaskan tolong kritiknya ya… Sekali lagi makasih. Semoga fict ini bisa menghibur reader sekalian.. :D**

**Radar Countdown (Yui)**


	3. Chapter 3: New World

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School Life: BEGINNER**** © Radar Countdown**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BEGINNER'**

**Chapter 2: New World**

**.**

**R-Countdown 2014**

* * *

Salah satu asrama di kompleks asrama murid SMA Senju itu terlihat begitu sibuk. Kesepuluh murid undangan itu telah resmi pindah ke rumah mereka untuk dua tahun ke depan.

Asrama—yang lebih mirip rumah mewah—berbentuk persegi panjang itu tidak terlalu luas. Lantai satu yang dindingnya bercat putih, terdiri dari beberapa ruangan. Di sudut kanan belakang, ada dapur dengan perabot lengkap, dilengkapi meja makan dua belas kursi di sudut kanan depan ruangan.

Di sudut kiri belakang, ada ruang TV dengan sofa hitam panjang berbahan kain berbulu berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Meja TV yang juga berwarna hitam memanjang itu terlihat modern dengan HD TV layar datar nan besar. Di sudut kiri depan, terdapat perpustakaan mini.

Sementara itu, lantai dua menjadi tempat kesepuluh kamar bersusun secara linear saling berhadapan. Semua kamar sudah ditata sebagaimana yang mereka inginkan.

Lima kamar di sebelah kanan, lima kamar di sebelah kiri. Secara berurutan, penghuni lantai dua adalah kamar milik Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata dan Karin (kamar sebelah kanan). Sedangkan di sisi lainnya adalah kamar milik Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba dan Shikamaru. Tangga di sudut kiri belakang, menghubungkan langsung lantai dua dengan ruang TV. Empat kamar mandi ada di ujung ruangan di lantai dua ini.

* * *

Sakura terlihat telaten menata kamar barunya. Kamar bercat oranye bola basket, tempat tidur bernuansa oranye dan hitam, karpet merah dan lemari hitam.

Kaki jenjang Ino bergerak bolak-balik untuk merapikan barang. Kamar Ino bercat ungu pastel, dengan beraneka ragam bunga yang menghiasi setiap sudut kamarnya yang bernuansa ungu dan putih itu.

Tak ada kegiatan apapun yang Tenten lakukan, selain menikmati tempat tidur _single-bed_-nya dengan tenang. Kamarnya bercat krem, dengan perabot sangat sederhana, bak kamar hotel standar.

Hinata sibuk merapikan boneka-boneka serta aksesoris feminin lainnya yang ia tata di etalase lemari kamar pink-nya. Warna pink dan putih, serta perlengkapan pribadinya memenuhi ruangan kamarnya.

Setumpuk pakaian tengah Karin rapikan ke dalam lemari barunya. Kamar bercat merah mencolok—seperti rambutnya. Beberapa majalah fashion terlihat sudah tertata rapi di rak buku.

Kamar dengan cat merah mencolok yang sama seperti cat kamar Karin ini, adalah kamar Naruto. Kamar bernuansa merah dan hitam ini terlihat begitu penuh dengan banyaknya kaset video game, komik dan beberapa alat elektronik.

Warna-warna kaku terlihat mendominasi kamar Sasuke. Abu-abu (dengan konsentrasi putih lebih banyak) menjadi warna cat kamarnya. Perabotan standar yang didominasi warna putih dan hitam, tak banyak memakan tempat.

Neji merupakan pemilik kamar yang sangat sederhana ini. Catnya putih, sama seperti dinding lantai satu. Single-bed berseprai putih, lemari kayu dan rak buku. Kamar ini masih memiliki ruang kosong yang luas.

Kiba terlihat masih asyik membersihkan alat-alat musiknya, yang tergantung pada dinding bercat biru langit. Gitar, biola dan banyak CD musik original memenuhi kamarnya.

Di antara semua kamar, hanya kamar Shikamaru-lah yang memiliki tempat tidur king-size. Perabot lainnya tampak sangat minimalis. Dinding hijau muda, membuat suasana kamar ini semakin tenang.

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Kesepuluh murid spesial itu kini tengah berkumpul di ruang TV, menunggu seseorang yang sangat penting bagi mereka.

"Sore, anak-anak!" seorang lelaki paruh baya berseru, setelah melewati pintu masuk.

Sontak, semua mata tertuju pada lelaki bermasker itu. Lalu mereka menjawab sapaan gurunya itu dengan gumaman pelan.

"Bagaimana rumah baru kalian? Memuaskan?" tanya Kakashi—nama guru itu, sementara tangannya meraih sebuah kursi kecil untuk diletakkan di pusat sofa.

"Sangat!" jawab Naruto penuh semangat. Para gadis hanya tersenyum mengiyakan. Lain halnya dengan para lelaki, wajah mereka masih terlihat datar.

"Baiklah. Mulai hari ini, kalian akan memasuki sebuah dunia baru. Di mana kalian hidup tanpa orang tua, dan setiap perilaku kalian akan dipertanggungjawabkan.

Sasuke, kau akan menjadi ketua di sini, dan Sakura akan menjadi wakilmu," ucapan Kakashi terhenti sejenak, ketika gumaman reaksi spontan murid-muridnya terdengar cukup keras. Ia pun mengeraskan suaranya, "Tugas kalian akan kuberi tahu secara khusus. Karin dan Kiba akan menjadi koki kalian, tapi setiap orang akan diberi jadwal piket asrama. Baik itu memasak, antar-jemput laundry, maupun kegiatan pembersihan asrama. Lusa nanti, kalian harus mulai bersekolah. Jadi, beristirahatlah dan siapkan diri kalian. Sasuke, Sakura, ikut aku," titah Kakashi, seraya beranjak pergi. Tak banyak komentar, Sasuke dan Sakura pun segera beranjak dari sofa untuk menyusul guru mereka.

"Karin, memangnya kau bisa memasak?" tanya Tenten dengan nada meremehkan.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa yang menyediakan makanan untuk si rubah sialan itu, kalau bukan aku?" ucap Karin, mencoba meyakinkan Tenten.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan dengan masakan makan malam hari ini," tantang Kiba, yang baru saja kembali setelah mengambil minuman dingin di lemari es.

"Sudah pasti aku yang menang," jawab Karin atas tantangan Kiba, seraya terkekeh pelan.

Di sisi lain...

"Hinata-chan! Lihat ini!" seru Naruto kegirangan, seraya melihat layar _handphone_-nya dengan mata berbinar.

Hinata yang kaget akan seruan Naruto, ikut penasaran akan apa yang ditampilkan layar _handphone_ Naruto. Badan Hinata bergerak mendekati Naruto. Sebuah berita berjudul 'Murid Undangan SMA Senju' muncul di layar. Mata Hinata sedikit membulat kaget, "Wah, berita tentang kita."

"Ehem. Jangan terlalu dekat."

Sebuah kepala bersurai cokelat panjang, tiba-tiba muncul di antara kepala Naruto dan Hinata, membuat dua orang itu memekik kaget. "Tidak ada modus apapun di sini. Sungguh," ucap Naruto meyakinkan. Jari telunjuk dan tengah kanannya membentuk huruf 'V'. Neji hanya menatap Naruto bosan, sedangkan Hinata tersenyum geli.

* * *

"Sebelumnya, sensei minta maaf. Sensei tahu, kalian sudah lelah dengan jabatan seperti ini. Tapi, hanya kalian yang dapat diandalkan dalam hal ini. Apa kalian keberatan?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada sedikit putus asa, setelah memberikan alasannya menunjuk Sasuke dan Sakura sebagai ketua dan wakil kelas khusus.

"Tidak sama sekali, Sensei," ucap Sakura ringan, diselingi senyuman maklum. Sementara itu, Sasuke memberikan jawaban dengan anggukan tenang dan senyum tipis.

Setelah melihat hal itu, Kakashi tersenyum lega di balik maskernya. Ia tak salah memilih orang, yang dapat dipercaya untuk mengatur hampir seluruh kegiatan kelas khusus selama dua tahun ke depan.

"Terima kasih. Sekarang, mari kita bahas murid-muridnya," Kakashi menjeda ucapannya dengan dehaman kecil. Lalu, ia memulai presentasinya, "Murid pertama adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Keturunan murni Hyuuga ini memiliki masa lalu traumatis. Dia sering mendapat perlakuan _bullying_ dari teman-teman perempuannya di SMP, entah karena apa. Sampai sekarang, kondisi fisiknya lemah, dan sering ketakutan bila mendengar suara sentakan perempuan. Ia mudah pingsan. Kegiatan olahraga maksimalnya adalah empat puluh menit."

"Dia butuh perlakuan fisik dan mental khusus," tanggap Sakura. Ia merasa, kini ia mulai mengerti tugasnya.

"Tapi dia takut perempuan," gumam Sasuke, menanggapi ucapan Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan membentaknya, Sasuke-kun."

Kakashi menatap senang, atas reaksi positif yang diberikan dua murid terbaiknya. Mereka sudah mengerti, tanpa perlu ia jelaskan. Lalu, ia melanjutkan presentasinya, "Yang kedua adalah Hyuuga Neji. Kakak Hyuuga Hinata. Sejak kecil, ia diberi pendidikan otoriter. Ayahnya ingin Neji melanjutkan pendidikan di bidang bisnis perminyakan, seperti ayahnya. Namun, Neji lebih memilih menjadi atlet bela diri. Sekarang, Neji sering mendapat perlakuan _bullying_ dari keluarganya sendiri."

"Nasib mereka sama," tanggap Sasuke ketus.

Kakashi menatap sedih foto yang ada di layar laptop-nya—foto Neji. Ya, ia tahu bahwa Hyuuga bersaudara ini memiliki nasib yang malang di masa remajanya. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Kakashi kembali bicara, "Selanjutnya adalah Inuzuka Kiba. Ia adalah seorang yatim piatu. Ia dirawat oleh kakak perempuannya sejak balita. Karenanya, Kiba sering berlatih dengan keras, agar ia dapat sukses dan membahagiakan kakaknya. Di sisi lain, ia sering melupakan kegiatan lain, selain berlatih bermain musik. Ia pernah gagal audisi suatu ajang pencarian bakat. Padahal, ia berlatih terus-menerus selama dua hari tanpa makan."

Tak ada tanggapan berarti, selain anggukan dari kedua muridnya. Ia pun kembali berkicau, "Selanjutnya Mitarashi Tenten, keponakan istriku. Sejak kecil, ia menyukai bela diri. Karirnya sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Karena itulah, ia benci akan kekalahan. Kondisinya bisa sangat _drop_ setelah kalah. Walaupun ia ramah pada orang baru, sebenarnya ia tak merasa akrab dengan siapapun. Karena itulah, ia tidak punya sandaran saat bersedih."

"Dia pasti kesepian," tanggap Sakura dengan wajah sedih. Bibirnya mengerucut.

Kakashi kembali mengganti foto di layar laptop-nya. "Nara Shikamaru. Ia selalu terlihat mengantuk sepanjang hari. Itu dikarenakan ia tidak pernah bisa tidur di malam hari, meskipun yang akan kalian lihat nanti adalah Shikamaru yang tertidur pulas di waktu malam. Kepekaan sosialnya sangat rendah. Sangat sulit untuk menyentuh hatinya. Sebenarnya ia memiliki IQ lebih dari 200. Namun, ia belum bisa memanfaatkan kekuatan itu."

"Aku tidak tahu harus memperlakukannya seperti apa," ucap Sasuke jujur.

"Waktu akan menjawabnya, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura.

Setelah mengukir senyum tipis, Kakashi kembali melanjutkan presentasinya, "Ini adalah Uzumaki Karin. Sepupu Naruto. Ia tergila-gila dengan fashion, namun tak memiliki bakat sedikit pun di bidang tersebut. Kelebihannya adalah ia dapat mengajarkan ilmu dengan baik kepada orang lain. Namun, Karin sering menolak saat orang lain membujuknya untuk menjadi guru. Walau terlihat kuat, ia sering sakit ringan. Untuk Naruto, kalian pasti sudah hafal setiap tingkah si _hyperactive_ itu."

Sakura terkekeh pelan, lalu mengangguk mantap. Sasuke pun menanggapi ucapan sang guru dengan senyum tipis.

"Untuk Ino, walaupun kalian sudah cukup mengenalnya, tapi aku akan menceritakannya lagi. Ayah Ino sudah pergi tanpa kabar sejak ia berusia sepuluh tahun. Ibunya telah meninggal karena overdosis saat umur Ino dua belas tahun. Ia selalu menutupi kesedihannya dengan wajah ceria. Ia sangat berbakat di bidang akting dan permodelan," Kakashi terlihat mengganti posisi duduknya, setelah selesai dengan cerita terakhirnya.

"Dengar. Kali ini, aku benar-benar menaruh kepercayaan sepenuhnya kepada kalian. Aku merasa sudah benar-benar mengenali kalian. Kalian sudah dewasa, lebih cepat dari yang lainnya. Teman-teman kalian adalah orang-orang istimewa, yang memiliki latar belakang masalah yang istimewa pula. Karenanya, mereka masih membutuhkan sandaran untuk berkeluh kesah. Karena mereka akan jauh dari orang tuanya, kuharap kalian bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik bagi mereka, dan aku akan menjadi orang tua untuk kalian berdua," Kakashi mengakhiri ucapannya, menunggu reaksi kedua muridnya.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap, seraya tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Sakura berkata, "Suatu kehormatan bisa menjadi anak Kakashi-sensei," tanggapnya seraya terkekeh geli.

Kakashi tersenyum bangga pada kedua muridnya ini, entah untuk yang keberapakalinya.

* * *

Sakura dan Sasuke tengah berjalan menyusuri jalan di kompleks sekolah, menuju asrama mereka. Jalanan sudah sangat sepi, mengingat malam sudah hampir tiba. Merasa keadaan sedikit canggung, Sakura membuka percakapan, "Bagaimana kabar orang tuamu?"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut teman sejak kecilnya ini menanyakan kabar orang tuanya. "Masih seperti biasanya. Ribut."

Sakura tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban Sasuke, yang ia tangkap sebagai 'curhat'-nya lelaki itu. "Kau punya waktu dua tahun untuk menenangkan pikiranmu. Di sini juga kau punya tanggung jawab sebesar tanggung jawabku."

"Ya. Lebih sibuk, lebih baik," tanggap Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Kita ini partner abadi, ya. Dari SD kita selalu mengerjakan semuanya bersama. Memimpin sesuatu bersama, mengerjakan proyek bersama, melakukan penelitian bersama, dan sekarang kita ditugaskan memimpin sebuah rumah berserta penghuninya. Kapan kita libur?" canda Sakura seraya terkekeh geli. Dirinya mengeratkan _cardigan _hitamnya, karena angin berhembus cukup kencang.

"Yang membuatku tertarik adalah yang kita pimpin sekarang mirip sebuah keluarga, di mana kata hati lebih dibutuhkan daripada pidato apel OSIS. Sejujurnya aku meragukan hatiku sendiri," ucap Sasuke seraya terkekeh pelan.

Besar di keluarga yang dikenal masyarakat, namun kini hampir terpecah belah, membuat Sasuke tidak pernah merasakan keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Tidak—ia pernah merasakan menjadi bagian suatu keluarga hingga ia berumur delapan tahun. Semenjak saat itu, tepatnya saat kakaknya—Itachi—kabur dari rumah di usianya yang ketiga belas tahun, keluarganya mulai membeku.

"Kurasa ini peluangmu. Kita sekolah, 'kan? Kau bisa belajar memimpin sebuah keluarga. Belajar dari ayahmu, ibumu, kakakmu, semuanya. Jika kau—kita semua berhasil, mungkin kau bisa merasakan keluarga yang sesungguhnya di sini. Bukan hanya kau, teman-teman kita pun banyak yang belum bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga. Padahal, remaja seperti kita masih sangat rentan," ucap Sakura, mengemukakan pendapatnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk kepala Sakura, membuat poninya turun menutupi mata. Tangan itu lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sakura hanya bisa mendengus kesal seraya mengerucutkan bibir. Siapa lagi yang hobi melakukan ini padanya kecuali Sasuke?

"Hn... Kau berhasil memotivasiku. Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya," ucap Sasuke seraya mengacak rambut Sakura lagi.

"Dengan satu syarat," jari telunjuk kanan Sakura mendorong tangan Sasuke dari kepalanya. "Suatu saat, biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalah keluargamu."

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar syarat Sakura. "Apa yang tidak boleh untukmu?" candanya. Sakura menanggapi gombalan tak bermutu itu dengan mengangkat ibu jarinya. 'Like' untuk Sasuke.

"Menurutmu, apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Sasuke meminta pendapat. Tangannya ia silang di depan dada, seraya matanya memerhatikan sekeliling.

"Tergantung keadaan mereka. Jika mereka belum lelah, kita atur semuanya sekarang," jawab Sakura seraya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Menurutku tidak. Kita makan malam. Aku lapar," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum menyeringai, lalu mencubit pakaian di bagian lengan Sakura, lalu menariknya untuk ikut berlari bersama.

Sakura hanya bisa mendengus geli di tengah larinya. Ayolah, ia bukan kucing yang harus dibawa dengan cara dicubit. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia merasa lega. Sasuke baik-baik saja di tengah keluarganya yang sedang dilanda masalah.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N**

**Chap 2 UP! Terima kasih untuk yang review chap-chap sebelumnya. Semoga kebaikan kalian terbalaskan T_T Sekolah lagi senggang, jadi diusahain update cepet.. :D  
**

**Agenda chap ini adalah menjelaskan secara gamblang latar belakang masing-masing tokoh. Setiap tokoh punya peran penting tersendiri. Jadi, jangan khawatir soal pembagian peran. Intinya, di cerita ini Sakura dan Sasuke jadi center (bisa sebagai pribadi ataupun sebagai pairing).**

**Yui coba bikin friendship yang dominan (berusaha buat gak kepeleset jadi romance ._.) Semoga feel 'hangat'nya Sasuke dan kedewasaan SasuSaku kerasa di chap ini.. Chap ini gak ngeliatin action masing-masing tokoh kayak di chap 1. Tapi, buat chap depan action para tokoh udah mulai keliatan..**

**Mohon kritiknya.. Tolong ingetin kalau ada typo T_T**

**Review, ya... Papai!**

**Radar Countdown (Yui)**


	4. Chapter 4: Cutting Capers

Drrrrtt... Drrrtt... Drrrtt...

Mataku terbuka, ketika telingaku mendengar alarm yang menggetarkan kepala ranjang. Sengaja, aku tidak memakai alarm yang berbunyi. Aku tipe orang yang mudah bangun. Kusingkap selimut oranye yang tadi membalutku. Tanganku terangkat menggapai alarm, lalu mematikannya.

Kepalaku berpaling ke kiri, memperhatikan sekitar. Ini kamar yang kutempati sejak dua minggu lalu. Kini, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kamar ini, juga seisi rumah. Kuikat rambut merah muda—yang sebenarnya ingin kuubah menjadi warna oranye—ini dengan cekatan. Sekarang sudah pukul empat pagi—sesuai alarm yang telah aku set. Terlalu pagi? Ah, tidak. Orang sukses tak pernah malas untuk bangun pagi.

Ayo, bangun.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School Life: BEGINNER**** © Radar Countdown**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BEGINNER'**

**Chapter ****3: Cutting Capers**

**(Bermain-main)**

**.**

**R-Countdown 2014**

* * *

"WOY! SEKARANG ADA APEL SISWA!" suara Naruto menggema sepanjang lorong tangga. Penampilan baru bangun tidurnya terlihat sangat kentara, dengan piyama hijau muda kusut dan topi tidur bergambar kepala _Keropi* _yang miring. Tangannya menggantung di pegangan tangga. Jalannya terseok-seok, hampir berlutut di pertengahan tangga. Terlalu _shock _dengan apa yang baru saja ia ingat.

"(sensor) _ANJR*T!_" Kiba segera menutup mulutnya, ketika menyadari bahwa ia baru saja mengumpat. _Death-glare _Sasuke segera menusuk mata Kiba, begitu ia mendengarnya.

"Aish. Tanggal berapa sekarang?" Shikamaru tiba-tiba bangun, dari acara sandar-bersandarnya di kursi makan. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi—agak—panik.

"Hari Senin, tanggal dua, alias awal bulan. Ayo... kalian belum mandi," ucap Ino, seraya tersenyum manis—lalu berubah menjadi menyeringai puas menatap kalender. Sebelumnya, ia pun lupa hari ini tanggal berapa.

Suara langkah kaki yang tergesa, terdengar dari lantai dua. Neji dengan rambut setengah kering terlihat terperangah melihat Naruto serta teman-teman lelakinya yang lain—kecuali Sasuke, karena dia terlihat sudah mandi. "Belum mandi? Ada apel, woy!" bentak Neji pada Naruto, khususnya. "Tidak ada yang mengingatkan mereka? Sasuke?" tanya Neji, masih _shock_ dengan teman-temannya yang seperti menantang para petugas apel.

"Kalau aku ingat, aku sudah pakai seragam," ucap Sasuke seraya menatap datar Neji. "Bersiap!" komando Sasuke seraya bergegas melangkah menuju kamarnya. Semua lelaki yang ada di ruangan itu segera kembali ke lantai dua, begitu mendengarnya.

"Sakura, pinjam _hair-dryer,_" ucap Neji, mengutarakan maksud utamanya ke lantai bawah.

"Di laci nakas, yang paling atas," ucap Sakura, seraya membantu Karin untuk menyiapkan sarapan _express_—selembar roti dan pisang—bagi teman-teman lelakinya yang terancam terlambat mengikuti apel siswa.

"Heh, pada telat mereka," ucap Tenten seraya menuruni tangga dengan santai. Ia masih bisa bersantai, karena para siswi akan masuk sekolah pada jam normal—pukul delapan. Sedangkan para siswa yang mengikuti apel harus masuk sejam lebih cepat. Dan sekarang sudah pukul tujuh kurang lima menit. Apel siswi akan diadakan esok hari.

"Hinata di mana?" gumam Karin seraya memakan roti isinya.

"Masih tidur, sepertinya," jawab Tenten dengan jemari yang masih sibuk mencuci tangan di wastafel.

"Dia pasti lelah. Guy-sensei melatihnya terlalu keras," ucap Ino yang sudah selesai dengan sarapannya.

"Kalian semua juga begadang mengerjakan tugas tadi malam. Aku sampai tidak tega membangunkan kalian," sela Sakura.

"Dan akibatnya mereka semua terlambat," tegas Karin.

"Aku membangunkan mereka dengan kekuatan penuh. Tapi mereka baru bangun tadi. Aku pun lupa sekarang ada jadwal apel," ucap Sakura meluruskan.

Gerombolan remaja lelaki berseragam sekolah, menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Para manusia kelaparan itu segera menyergap roti dan pisang, lalu berlari menuju pintu utama.

"_GAK _MANDI, YAAA?"teriak Ino pada teman-teman lelakinya, saat mereka berlari melewatinya.

"Masih wangi, kok," gumam Naruto yang tengah membuka pintu utama. Tak berselang lama, yang lainnya pun berlari mengikuti Naruto.

* * *

Mentari mulai bersinar, menyinari rambut lepek—karena terkena keringat berlebih—milik lima pelajar lelaki ini. Mereka berdiri sejajar, menghadap lapangan. Bak _boyband _yang hendak pemotretan _album cover. _Mereka telah memersiapkan mental untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Namun, kenapa hampir semua siswa yang mengikuti apel kali ini memakai rok? Apa mereka dihukum? Atau mereka memang perempuan?

Sedikit mendramatisir keadaan, Naruto berkata, "Heh. Apa ini lelucon? Kenapa dunia ini begitu penuh dengan kebohongan?" tangan Naruto mengepal erat di depan dada, seraya wajahnya menghadap menatap langit.

"Rambutku belum kering," ucap Neji parau. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus keras, cukup keras untuk membuat rambut cokelat Neji berkibar hingga mencolok mata kanan Shikamaru, yang kini tengah berkedut-kedut menahan amarah dan stres.

Sasuke kini saling bertatapan dengan Kiba. Dengan wajah datar—teramat datar—Sasuke melihat Kiba yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Jengah dengan tatapan Kiba, Sasuke memutar matanya bosan.

"Kita melewatkan sesuatu yang penting," ucap Kiba, yang kini sudah mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sontak, empat lelaki lain menatap sang _'center' _penasaran. "Apa?" tanya mereka hampir bersamaan.

* * *

Para lelaki pergi, meninggalkan keheningan di salah satu unit asrama ini. Namun, tak lama kemudian suara langkah kaki tergesa kembali menyapa gendang telinga mereka.

Surai indigo sebahu terlihat menyembul dari ujung tangga. Setelah sepasang mata lavender itu menatap empat orang di depannya, ia terlihat menghela napas lega. Setelah menapaki lantai, ia tiba-tiba bersimpuh. "Kukira, aku sudah ditinggal," ucapnya terputus-putus, akibat napasnya yang belum tertata.

"Tenang saja, baru jam tujuh lebih lima menit," tanggap Ino.

Dengan cepat, Hinata menaikkan kepalanya kaget. Matanya membulat sempurna, terkejut atas apa yang ia dengar. "Kita terlambat!"

"Kenapa?" Sakura membuka suaranya, setengah terkejut.

"Apa kalian lupa? Kakashi-sensei memberitahu kita kalau jadwal apel ditukar. Pembina apel siswa belum bisa hadir hari ini. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita sudah terlambat," ucap Hinata putus asa.

Pikiran empat gadis yang menjadi lawan bicara Hinata, melayang pada saat malam tadi—saat mereka begadang mengerjakan tugas seni dari Bee-sensei (Killer Bee). Setelah mendapatkan rekaman memori, mereka hanya bisa tersentak kaget.

"Jangan panik. Jangan jadi pengecut. Kita pakai rute tiga. Pakai seragam kalian," komando Sakura seraya berlari ke lantai dua.

* * *

"Hari ini apel siswi. Hehe," Kiba terkekeh dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Ninja-sensei memberi tahu kita kemarin," ucap Kiba mengingatkan. Ninja adalah panggilan kesayangan mereka untuk Kakashi, karena kebiasaannya memakai masker.

Setelah mendengar itu, Naruto berlutut di atas rumput dengan dagu keriput. Mata Shikamaru terpejam untuk memulai meditasinya—pertanda stres berat tengah melandanya. Neji melakukan gerakan kibas-rambut-ganteng. Sasuke hanya bisa—kembali—memutar bola mata bosan.

"Bubar," komando Sasuke, lalu memimpin perjalanan ke kelas mereka, seraya menyampirkan jas almamaternya di bahu kanan. Di ujung barisan, terlihat Kiba yang menarik kerah belakang Naruto yang sedang 'nangis benaran. Oh, dia memang _Drama King _yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

Sakura berlari, berada di posisi terdepan barisan. Empat gadis ini berjalan di salah satu rute-kabur-ekskur yang paling sulit dilewati. Ini terpaksa mereka lakukan, karena rute ini memiliki garis finis di samping UKS. Empat gadis, karena Hinata hanya mengikuti setengah rute, lalu dengan cepat bertransformasi menjadi petugas darurat yang menangani salah satu siswi yang pingsan.

Setelah berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya, berjalan di titik buta kamera, bersembunyi saat melihat petugas OSIS, akhirnya mereka sampai di UKS. Mereka berusaha menormalkan napas. Lalu, Sakura menghadap Kurenai, yang perhatiannya sedang teralihkan—sehingga Sakura terlihat datang dari arah peserta apel, bukan dari UKS.

"Kurenai-sensei, maaf. Teman-temanku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kami begadang mengerjakan tugas. Dan kami belum sarapan," ucap Sakura parau.

Kurenai yang notabenenya adalah sesosok guru yang sangat keibuan, segera menatap panik Sakura. Benar saja, wajahnya lesu dan berkeringat—wajah lesu hanya akting, namun keringatnya asli. Kurenai segera mengusap kepala Sakura, menyingkap poninya. "Kalian istirahat saja di UKS," jawab Kurenai dengan nada yang sangat khawatir.

"UKS penuh, sensei..." gumam Tenten seraya berakting mengernyitkan dahi—pusing.

"Kalau begitu istirahat di kelas. Di mana Hinata?" ucapnya masih dengan nada khawatir.

"Hinata sudah di UKS," kata Karin dengan hidung merah—flu sungguhan.

"Kalau kondisinya sudah membaik, ajak saja dia ke kelas. Absen kalian ibu wakilkan," ucap Kurenai seraya tersenyum khawatir.

"Terima kasih, sensei," ucap Ino seraya membungkuk hormat.

"Ya, manfaatkan waktu istirahat kalian," gumam Kurenai seraya mengusap kepala Ino dengan sayang.

* * *

Lima orang perempuan itu berjalan santai ke arah kelas mereka. Sesekali terdengar gelak tawa karena lelucon mereka. Saat Tenten—orang pertama yang memasuki kelas—menginjakkan kaki di lantai, terdengar suara yang melengking keras.

"TIARAAAP!" tiba-tiba suara komando Naruto memenuhi seisi ruangan, lalu tiga lelaki lainnya—kecuali Sasuke, karena dia hanya berdiri di dekat jendela, memperhatikan tingkah kekanak-kanakan kawan-kawannya—berjongkok mengikuti komando Naruto. Walaupun sebenarnya komandonya adalah tiarap, bukan jongkok.

'Psssss...' suara semprotan pengharum ruangan terdengar, setelah diam-diam Neji keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, lalu menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan ke arah para gadis yang baru memasuki ruangan. Walau tidak berbahaya—karena jarak semprot dikategorikan aman, namun tetap saja baunya menusuk.

"_GAK _MANDI, YAAA?" teriak Naruto dan Kiba, membentuk _chorus _yang memekakkan telinga.

Spontan, empat gadis itu langsung menutup hidung dan mulut mereka—kecuali Sakura, karena ia sudah berada tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke, entah sejak kapan. Mereka menatap tajam para lelaki jahil itu—kecuali Hinata yang hanya bisa memberi tatapan _innocent._

"YA!" teriak Tenten, seraya menarik rambut Neji yang hendak kabur, lalu memberikan tendangan telak di punggung lelaki itu, sehingga Neji tiarap di atas lantai, dengan Tenten mengunci pergerakannya.

"Aku tidak terlibat. Sungguh," cicit Shikamaru, begitu melihat Ino berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan bak vampir. Namun pembelaannya tak berefek banyak, terbukti dengan munculnya seringai Ino yang mengerikan.

Karin yang kini memegang kendali atas pengharum ruangan, berjalan menghampiri Kiba yang hanya bisa duduk bersimpuh pasrah, saat melihat pengharum ruangan itu sudah berada di depan matanya dengan jarak tiga puluh senti meter.

"HINATA! PUKUL NARUTO!" tiba-tiba tiga gadis itu berteriak memerintah Hinata. Hinata yang masih terkejut setengah mati, hanya bisa menggerakkan bola matanya gugup.

"A-aku?" jawabnya gagap, seraya menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

"CEPAT!" teriak Karin memaksa.

Setelah mendengar itu, Hinata melangkah pelan ke arah Naruto. Tangannya yang mengepal, ia sejajarkan dengan telinga. Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera mengarahkannya pada kepala Naruto.

.

.

.

'Puk.'

"ARRGGHH!" Naruto spontan berlakon bak orang sakit yang hampir gegar otak.

Sedetik setelah mendengar erangan kesakitan Naruto, mata Hinata melebar kaget. "Maafkan aku!" ucapnya cepat, seraya membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat—untung saja tubuh Hinata tidak terlalu tinggi, sehingga kepalanya tidak membentur kepala Naruto.

Naruto sungguh menjiwai peran _'Drama King'_-nya di sini.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, dua orang yang sedari tadi benar-benar tidak ikut campur atas insiden ini, hanya bisa termenung bosan. Sakura yang berdiri menghadap kerumunan seraya melipat tangan di depan dada. Sasuke sepertinya lebih tertarik dengan pemandangan para siswi yang masih diguyur sinar matahari di lapangan.

"Kehidupan SMA," gumam kedua orang itu hampir bersamaan, diiringi helaan napas bosan.

* * *

**Kau lihat mereka?**

**Mereka masih bermain-main**

**.**

**Mereka belum melihat pecut yang siap mencambuk mereka**

**Mereka belum melihat roda yang harus mereka gerakkan**

**Mereka belum melihat hutan belantara yang harus mereka jamah**

**Mereka belum melihat sungai deras yang harus mereka seberangi**

**.**

**Mereka menunggu sesuatu untuk menampar mereka**

**Sesuatu yang dapat membuka mata mereka**

**Sesuatu yang dapat mereka jadikan sandaran**

**Sesuatu yang juga dapat mencambuk mereka**

**.**

**Berpikirlah**

**Buka matamu**

* * *

SMA Senju, sekolah unggulan di kota ini. Ada enam mata pelajaran wajib dan sisanya adalah pilihan minat masing-masing murid. Pelajaran pertama, yaitu bahasa. Di bawah bimbingan Hatake Kakashi, yang sangat suka memberikan tugas yang tidak terlihat ataupun terdengar seperti tugas. Kemampuannya mengolah diksi, terlihat dari kata-kata puitisnya yang sering kali memengaruhi pikiran murid-murid. Hidupnya hanya diisi dengan hal-hal 'normal' dan 'tidak normal'. Hanya dirinya yang bisa mengategorikan sesuatu itu 'normal' atau 'tidak normal'. Ia sangat suka bicara berbelit-belit.

Pelajaran kedua adalah matematika, yang dibimbing oleh Mitarashi Anko. Istri dari Kakashi Hatake yang juga merupakan bibi dari Tenten ini memiliki sifat yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan keponakannya. Keras, ambisius dan terkadang lembut. Namun, dalam hal membentuk karakter murid asuhannya, dia-lah yang terbaik.

Yang ketiga adalah sains. Pelajaran ini ada di bawah bimbingan guru teraneh kedua setelah Killer Bee, yaitu Yakushi Kabuto. Dia tidak memiliki rumah sendiri. Jangan berpikir dia seorang yang miskin, karena nyatanya dia memiliki harta berlimpah dari penghargaan atas temuan-temuannya. Dia tinggal di laboratorium sekolah—tentunya dengan membayar biaya sewa pada Tsunade yang cukup pelit itu. Gaya mengajarnya santai dan lebih menekankan kerja sama tim.

Selanjutnya adalah pelajaran olahraga yang dibimbing oleh Maito Guy. Puncak karir bagi seseorang yang memiliki keahlian bertarung dengan tangan kosong ini, adalah saat ia membintangi sebuah film _action _bersama salah satu aktor film bela diri terkenal—di mana film itu langsung menjadi _hits. _Dia adalah orang yang penuh semangat dan penyabar dalam mengajar.

Yuuhi Kurenai adalah seorang guru ilmu sosial. Dia adalah guru yang lembut dan penyayang. Walaupun begitu, ia adalah orang yang disiplin dan teliti. Dia juga sangat pandai berdebat. Satu-satunya murid yang dapat memenangkan debat dengannya adalah Shikamaru.

Yang terakhir adalah Killer Bee—bukan nama asli. Dia menguasai hampir semua bidang seni. Mulai dari seni rupa, musik, drama hingga tari. Ia gemar bernyanyi ataupun bicara dengan gaya _freestyle-rap. _Walaupun kebanyakan tugasnya menyiksa, namun tetap terasa menyenangkan.

Selain enam guru tersebut, ada tiga tetua sekolah yang kehadirannya datang-tak-diundang, pulang-tak-diantar. Mereka adalah Tsunade, Orochimaru dan Jiraiya. Mereka terkadang datang untuk mengawasi jalannya kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Terkadang, jika mereka sedang dalam _mood _yang baik, mereka yang terkenal pelit itu bisa membagi ilmu yang sangat 'wow' pada muridnya. Patut dipertegas, itu hal yang 'terkadang'.

* * *

'BRAK!'

Hening menerkam ruangan tiba-tiba. Sepasang mata malas menyisir pemandangan di depannya. Meja dan kursi ditumpuk tak karuan. Laki-laki disudutkan oleh perempuan. Botol pengharum ruangan yang terlepas dari tutupnya, menggelinding ke arah kakinya.

Berantakan.

.

.

.

Hancur.

.

.

.

**Tidak normal.**

.

.

.

"SASUKE!" manusia bermasker itu memicingkan mata malasnya pada salah satu laki-laki di kelas.

"Pffftt..." tiba-tiba terdengar desisan menahan tawa, dari samping Sasuke. Siapa lagi jika bukan Sakura?

Dengan sorot mata tak kalah malas, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sembilan puluh derajat ke arah Kakashi. Tangan kanannya yang cukup panjang itu, segera menarik pundak kiri Sakura—memberi isyarat untuk ikut menunduk. Tak lama kemudian, kedua insan tersebut sama-sama menunduk hormat.

"Maafkan kami, Sensei," ucap mereka bersamaan.

Berbeda dengan Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah meminta maaf kepada sang guru, kedelapan murid lain masih belum tersadar dari _shock _mereka, hingga sebuah suara keras menendang mereka kembali pada kenyataan.

"KEMBALI KE POSISI!"

Dan butuh beberapa menit untuk mengembalikan keadaan kelas menjadi 'normal'.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mulai sekarang, hentikan tingkah abnormal kalian. Kalian sudah murid tingkat atas. Lakukanlah sesuatu yang lebih bermanfaat," ceramah Kakashi di depan kelas. Lelaki bermasker ini berbicara tentang normal dan abnormal. Kalau begitu, mari kita lihat cara duduknya.

Kakashi duduk dengan kaki kanan yang ia lipat di atas kursi. Ia menghadap ke arah para murid, namun kursinya menghadap ke arah sebaliknya. Tangan kirinya ia tumpukan pada sandaran kursi, lalu ia tindihkan pula dagunya di atas tangan. Sementara itu, tangan kanannya memegang buku kecil bersampul jingga yang misterius apa isinya. Jadi, apa dia normal?

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk dikerjakan, Sensei," sanggah Neji, mengomentari ceramah guru besarnya.

"Itu cara kami menghibur diri, Sensei. Selama ini kami stres dengan semua pelajaran yang diberikan. Hidup ini... tidak semudah yang Sensei bayangkan," keluh Naruto, mulai menyelami peran _'Drama King'-_nya kembali.

"Apa maksudmu kita stres? Kita bahkan baru dua minggu belajar di sini," sela Ino dengan cepat.

"Jujur, Sensei. Dua minggu ini sedikit membosankan menurutku," komentar Kiba tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Kiba benar," gumam Karin yang tengah menatap malas majalah _fashion _di hadapannya.

"Sensei, kenapa kita semua masuk kelas unggulan? Sistem pembelajaran kita bahkan tidak ada bedanya dengan murid di kelas lain. Kalau kita—" ceramah Tenten tiba-tiba terhenti ketika Sasuke mengetuk meja.

"Biarkan Kakashi-sensei bicara," ucap Sasuke singkat, dengan nada malas yang begitu kentara.

Semua perhatian yang tadinya terpecah, kini kembali memusat. Kakashi akhirnya berhenti membaca buku jingganya. Ia berdiri, menegapkan tubuhnya. "Kalian bosan? Sama. Saya juga," ucapan lelaki itu terhenti sejenak.

"Tapi," Kakashi mengangkat sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat besar yang baru saja ia ambil dari mejanya. "Setelah membaca isi amplop ini, kujamin rasa bosan kalian akan hilang. Masalahnya, bacaan di dalam amplop ini terlalu panjang. Aku pun malas membacanya," Kakashi tiba-tiba melempar amplop itu ke atas meja Hinata—sebenarnya ia tak peduli di mana amplop itu mendarat.

"Intinya, dalam waktu sebulan dari sekarang, kalian harus menemukan tujuan hidup kalian. Jurusan kalian. Kemauan kalian. Semangat kalian. Bakat kalian. Sesuatu yang membawa kalian pada kesuksesan di masa depan. Ini langkah awal kalian. Langkah yang menentukan segalanya. Dan inilah alasan kalian ada di kelas ini. Murid-murid di kelas lain mungkin menentukan hal ini lewat psikotes. Namun, khusus untuk kalian, ada ribuan tes yang mesti dilalui.

Gambarkan apa keinginan kalian. Lebih spesifik. Lebih terperinci. Berpikirlah puluhan langkah ke depan. Kalian ada di sini bukan sebagai murid SMA biasa. Kalian dituntut untuk maju, maju dan maju. Lari, lari dan lari. Ini garis start kalian. Jika kalian gagal melewati ini, jangan harap kalian mampu untuk tetap berada di kelas ini.

Bukan sekedar angan-angan anak kecil. Aku ingin jadi dokter, pilot, presiden. Ya, jika kalian normal, kalian bisa lakukan itu nanti. Nanti, masih lama. Itu jika kalian normal. Dan sudah kukatakan ribuan kali, kalian tidak normal. Kenapa harus tunggu waktu yang lama jika kalian bisa belajar mulai dari sekarang? Kalian bisa meraihnya dengan cepat, jika kalian berlari. Maka dari itu, jangan bangga jadi orang normal. Paham maksudku?" Kakashi akhirnya mengakhiri pidato panjangnya. Ia menyisir ekspresi murid-muridnya. Ada yang tercengang, ada yang gembira, ada yang masih berpikir, ada pula yang sudah mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

.

.

.

Tunggu, tugas apa?

.

.

.

"Ma-maksud Sensei, kita harus menemukan bi-bidang yang akan kita pelajari lebih dalam selama dua tahun ke depan, sehingga sa-saat kita lulus, pengetahuan kita bisa setara dengan para profesional di bidang tersebut? Begitu?" ucap Hinata, menyimpulkan ucapan gurunya—sebenarnya ia hanya berniat membantu Naruto yang sepertinya masih berpikir, karena tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan gurunya yang bertele-tele tersebut.

"Bingo," seru Kakashi, seraya menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Hinata.

"Ooo... begitu," gumam Naruto pelan, menyadari bahwa dia memang tidak mengerti ucapan gurunya. "Sensei, apa guru bahasa abnormal semacam Sensei, selalu berbicara panjang lebar untuk mengutarakan sesuatu yang singkat?" ucap Naruto dengan polos—ia tidak menyadari bahwa perkataannya sangat menyakitkan.

Gelak tawa segera mengisi ruangan. Namun, dengan cepat pula teredam, mengingat mereka harus menjaga kesopanan di hadapan guru. "Mungkin, hampir semua guru bahasa mengatakan pada muridnya untuk menggunakan kalimat efektif. Tapi, aku guru yang abnormal. Sesuatu yang abnormal bisa menjadi ciri khas seseorang. Kita hanya bisa berharap, ciri khas kita masih dianggap 'baik' oleh orang lain," Kakashi kembali menyudahi pidatonya.

"Intinya, Sensei?" Naruto kembali mengutarakan pertanyaan polosnya. Otomatis, pertanyaan menyakitkan itu kembali mengundang tawa seisi kelas.

"Bicara panjang lebar adalah ciri khasku," kali ini, Kakashi benar-benar menyudahi pidatonya.

* * *

...

**(Class Agenda)**

Sabtu, 19 Juli

1. Kami belajar tentang arti sebuah ciri khas.

2. Kami mendapat tugas penting!

...

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N**

**Chap 3 UP! Maaf telat, tahun ajaran baru bikin semua serba sibuk~~ Terima kasih buat semua yang udah review di sepanjang fict ini..**

**Agenda chap ini adalah membuka gerbang konflik. Jangan heran kalau di chap-chap depan mulai agak serius gimana~ gitu. Action para tokoh udah kelihatan? Gimana karakter tokohnya? Semoga cukup memuaskan ya..**

**Mohon kritiknya.. Tolong ingetin kalau ada typo T_T**

**Review, ya... Papai!**

**Radar Countdown (Yui)**


End file.
